onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Drip
| image= | jname=ドリップ| rname=''Dorippu''| ename=N/A| first=Chapter 598| affltion=Impostor Straw Hat Pirates| ocupation=Pirate| }} :Not to be confused with the cook of the real Straw Hat Pirates, Sanji. DripOne Piece Manga - Chapter 603, Fake Sanji is identified as "Drip" by one of the impostor Straw Hat Pirates. is a member of the impostor Straw Hat Pirates who is masquerading as the real Sanji. Appearance Drip is a very skinny man with a bags under his eyes and a long pointed chin. His hair is parted similarly to Sanji, only curly and messy. He wears a suit like the real Sanji, only loose fitting and not double breasted. His overall hairstyle is loosely based on the poster of Sanji. Ironically, even though Sanji's wanted poster looks nothing like the original, Drip is the one who most resembles (physically) his character, along with Duval (pre-face rearrangement). Personality Unlike the real Sanji and Zoro, he has a good relationship with Fake Zoro. Out of all the fake Straw Hats, Drip (along with Fake Zoro) has shown to be among the most perceptive of the Impostors, quickly identifying the real Chopper, deducing that Luffy (in disguise) might have connections with the real Straw Hats (although Luffy's attitude made it clear he knew them, and they didn't know he was the real Luffy), and luring him to the Fake Luffy without arousing Luffy's suspicion. Upon the truth coming out, he was discovered to be very cowardly, begging Caribou for mercy. Abilities and Powers Drip's combat abilities were never seen. Typical for a fraud, he is very weak as he couldn't do a thing as he was caught in Caribou's grip. History Drip was first seen with the fake counterparts of Zoro, Robin and Chopper. When the four of them saw the real Chopper, they assumed that he was left behind when the real Straw Hats disappeared two years ago. They then planned on capturing him and discarding the fake counterpart to make themselves look more realistic. Shortly after that, the fake Robin and fake Chopper were captured by some unknown men, and the fake Zoro and Drip led the real Chopper (who believed they were real at the time) back to their boss. Black told them to forget about Cocoa (fake Robin), which drove Chopper away. Upon reporting that he was the real Chopper, the fake Luffy ordered the fake Zoro and Drip to capture him. The two fakes, unable to find the real Chopper, encountered the real Luffy, who was disguised with a cloak and fake mustache. Though suspicious of his connections with the real Straw Hats, they failed to recognize him as the real one, and brought him back to their boss, as Luffy believed them to be the real Sanji and Zoro. Shortly after returning to the gathering, the Marines, along with Sentoumaru and two Pacifistas attacked. Sentoumaru easily defeated the fake Luffy and PX-5 revealed to the recruits that their "boss" is Demalo Black, a low-level pirate with a bounty of merely 26,000,000. Seeing the fury of the new recruits, Drip, along with the remaining fake counterparts, ran out of fear of being killed. When Luffy was forced to reveal himself due to the Pacifista's scanning scope, fake Zoro, Drip, and fake Sogeking all foamed at the mouth in terror and shock. Drip and the other fake Straw Hats (save Demalo Black, Cocoa, and fake Chopper) somehow escaped the battle but are being held captive by Caribou and Coribou. The fakes beg unsuccessfully for their lives as Coribou prepares to bury them alive, making claims that Black forced them into the impersonations. Caribou, refusing to listen, grabs Drip and uses his Logia Devil Fruit powers to envelops Drip in his element, to suffocate him. Drip struggled pointlessly for a while, and then twitching and shivering, he lost consciousness and stopped moving. Along with Caribou's intention to bury them all alive, Drip is now considered deceased. References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Smokers Category:Impostor Straw Hat Pirates Category:Villains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Dead Characters